


Eyesore

by Aceofjesters



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Minor Body Horror, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofjesters/pseuds/Aceofjesters
Summary: It’s not easy to work with something you can’t look directly at.
Relationships: CENSORED (Lobotomy Corporation)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Eyesore

A new abnormality has been added to disciplinary, you weren’t sure what it was but everyone seemed scared of it, even though it only escaped once every clerk had been killed in the departments it reached. Even some of the more trained staff lost their sanity upon seeing it. How bad could it be? This place is like one never ending nightmare anyway surely you’ve seen worst in the back allies. At least, that’s what you told yourself as you asked if you’d mind helping with it since the person who usually handled it was killed by a midnight ordeal. You were asked to wear mountain of smiling bodies armor to help keep you safe. You were also told under no circumstances should you look directly at it.

So you knew what you were going to do the second the door shut. You had found it with no problems since the blood hasn’t been cleaned up yet. You were told to use insight work only but it’s something your a little unfamiliar with so hopefully it goes well. You walked into the room and as soon as you looked over to see the abnormality. You didn’t even get to see a single color on it before you had to look away due to the pain in your head and the back of your eyes. It was Luke you looked right into the sun. You couldn’t will yourself to look back up. You could hear bones crackling as it got closer to you, you jotted down some notes quick before it bumped into you. It was cold, and smooth. It vaguely reminded you of a snake at least texture wise. It poked you and when you didn’t respond it sulked back to the corner as if it was upset. It gargled out something, as if it was trying to speak. You were about to write some more when a black mass cane from the corner of your eye and took the notebook.

Were you supposed to take the notebook back? You weren’t messing with it. You sat there thinking for a second before you got sacked on the head with the notebook. It didn’t hurt it felt more like it was done gently like you would with a friend. It dropped the notebook and after a few seconds you reached for it only for it to be pulled away again. It...was playing with you? That’s kind of funny. You ignored it, it then pushed the notebook towards you so you threw yourself at it and grabbed the notebook. It made any eerie rasp and it took you a second to realize it was laughing. It wrapped something around your head and after a few seconds let go. Everything looked slightly different. You looked up without thinking and was surprised to see a black and red mass. It had tentacles along its ‘body,’ one of which was retracting back towards it. You rubbed your eye and felt something weird. You looked at your hand and saw goo. It...put goo on you so you could...see it?

That’s...nice? You looked down and realized. It erased your notes! Rude! You laughed it’s not like you wrote anything important. It shoved you and then bolted to the other side of the room. After a few seconds of nothing happening it came back over to you and did the same thing again. Was it trying to get you to chase it? The room isn’t really big enough to chase someone. The next time it approached you, you jumped towards it and it ran around looking like a horse. Wait, it’s body is no longer a blob it looked like a weird horse now? It didn’t have hooves but otherwise it was like a horse. A crude drawing of one. It slammed into the side of the room and everything shook. You wondered if it had meant to do that when it slammed into the door. Oh it was trying to escape. 

It was trying to escape, how the hell were you supposed to stop it? How? It’s huge you couldn’t stop it if you tried. You grabbed your notebook and threw it across the room to try to distract it. You were surprised when it ran after the notebook. It grabbed it and ran back to you. When you reached to grab it you realized the abnormality had rows of sharp teeth. You weren’t sure if you should be scared by that. It dropped the notebook in front of you and you threw it again. Guess you got a new dog?


End file.
